Anastasia drabbles
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Yeah... um my mind is really just random.. I promise to get to my other stories.. someday.. Please R and R.
1. Rain

The drops trickled down her cheeks and onto the nape of her neck. Smile never faultering, although soaked to the bone.

He stood benath the tree; being sheltered little by the tiny frail branches.

"Would you get over here before you catch **_phenumonia_**?!"

Her blue eyes adverted over to him before shrugging off his suggestion. Abundent with cheerful giggling. She stuck her arms out wide and tilted her face to the sky. Twirling about in a gown made of raindrops.

"What _**are** _you doing??"

"What Dimitri, never just stood in the rain before?" Her red curls; soaked stuck to her back like a wet mop. He had to admire her spirit watching with amusement.

"No, it makes you soaked and then you get freezing and then..."

She giggled loudly. "Oh, quit being such a** _overprotective mother_!"**

She reached over and forcefully tugged him out from hiding. His vest and shirt were soaking wet in a matter of minutes. He frowned at her.

"Okay, I'm ssoaked and ffreezing.. What do you want mee t-tto do now?" He wrapped his arms around himself shivering.

"Just for **once** in your life try to appreciate something so simple." Her blue eyes pleaded along with her lips. He never could work up any guts as to reject to that look.

He stood for a moment but then looked sternly at her. "I am _not_ spinning like a girl in the rain."

She laughed. "You don't have to.** We _could _dance."**

He had to grin at how cute she acted when being completely ludacris. The idea was insane, dance in this pouring and icy weather. But instead of listening to that small voice of reason, his heart won.

Gently the two slow danced together, at least untill lighting lit up the sky.


	2. Haunting

The young maid stood promptly at the sink. Her hands sinking into the soapy dishwater; till up to her albows. Hazel eyes focused upon her sole task. Using her top of her weathered hand, she brushed back a stubbron brown curl fluttering annoyingly in her face.

As if to enternally persist in distracting her from the task lying before.

It wasn't the only thing trying to grab her attention. Tugging upon the back of her skirt was a familar face. She smiled and dried her hands upon the flimsy material she called an apron.

"_Come here_.." She called gently.

Scooping the small child into her arms and carried him across to an old rocking chair. She settled into the piece of furniture and began rocking him into submission.

He leaned upon his mothers chest, listening to her soft humming of an acient lullaby. What was even more comforting, was the lulling sound of her heartbeat. The continuous "thump" that came every few seconds.

His eyes slid shut as the warmth of the moment engulfed all his senses and entirely himself. Soon the warm feeling, the lullaby, the heart beat, all replaced by the cold harsh silence.

He slowly opened his brown orbs to the dark of the night. Tears rimming the edges as he glanced upward to the stars regretfully.

Not even being to recall her name from his heart. Letting the memory fade; like the night from the sky.


	3. Sunset

__

An sunet preparing the stage for their lesson. Two fists unclenching to grasp hold in a surrendering union.

One awkward step soon became two gracefull ones. By the time three steps came; they were perfect.

Swaying and gliding upon the deck in time to an unheard melody. The gulls crying out as day transformed to soft twillight.

He twirled her as gracefully possible. His roughened hands felt strange and a bit sweaty cupping her soft delicate ones in his palms.

He wide blue eyes softened as the sun illuminated his charming features. His brown eyes no longer stored a cold emptyness of solitude; now they were lively as if somewhere deep inside a spark had been egnited once more.

By the end of the enchanting waltz, both were dizzy, breathless, as well as speachless.

So much had suddenly changed, or had they just failed to recognize that the whole time something had been happening. Their lips leaning in to seal the moment.

It was then reality harshly pulled them apart.


	4. Mirror

_There, looming before her was a strange sort of girl. Scrawny, but with blue eyes that shone like beacons to the soul. _

_Her clothing; filthy tattered rags. A brown tunic with black leggings proceeded a pair of over-worn boots slapped on her feet. _

_Her lips curved into a playful smirk. Hair as firery red as the spirit of this woman. Although messily put back into a high ponytail._

_As the Dutchess reached out to touch the outstreached hand of this girl; she faded away leaving her real reflection to face her. _

_She looked simular to a porcelain doll. Her face powdered and plucked to perfection. Her cheeks had been lightly dusted with rouge and her lips full and pink like a rose._

_The loose and free auburn curls had been taimed into a bun. Piled up underneath the glittery crown adorned on her head._

_It then made her realize. She would let go of her old self for who she must be now._

_"The Grand Duchess Anastasia."_


	5. Decsion

Their clothes tattered and dirt smudged all upon their cheeks; remnants of fight.

The horrid being now gone and leaving them to face one another. Her eyes searched his endlessly for the truth. A single glance would be all.

"_Why?"_

_"Because I-"_ He words were cut short upon the fact her sweet soft lips were leaning to his. Trying once again to seal the space between them.

A bark sounded from the small animal. Yet again an attempt failed.

A sparkling reminder lay at his feet. He plucked the large ornanment dispising it so. It was the one thing keeping them apart.

Knowing in years time his beloved would surely marry and grow in another gentlemans love was too much for his mind to ever accept.

_"They're waiting for you.." _He muttered to the dark sanctity the bridge held.

The young maid glanced between what was chosen and what she longed to choose. Her mind puzzled of sorts.

Leave her destiny for the man who was the only person to truly love her for everything she was and wasn't?

As his retreating footsteps came she tossed the object aside and carried the hem of dress.

Smiling brightly; _she had decided._


	6. Mistletoe

The stuff was everywhere, like some sickening disease.

Every door way she would walk under.

Every hall way; littered with the substance.

His brown eyes were daring enough to look into her soft blue. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"I cannot believe you.."

He chuckled at her statement. "You said to decorate, I just merely took the best part of it."

"Yeah and made sure that every bit of our apartment I walk over,under,around, or about.. "

Her words were silenced by his lips before she could continue on and on about his obessiveness. She opened one eye to glance up at the red ribbon wrapped mistletoe. Staring down at them.


	7. Chocolate

**Okay, so this is a bit more risque.. or however you spell that.. lol It's rated "T" for a reason..**

"What in heavens name were you thinking?!"

He was shocked and laughing at the same time, which just made her lips fall into a frown. Biting one of his lips he attempted to speak normaly.

"I was trying to surprise you with-"

He let out another silenced laugh.

"Well, surprise me? That you certainly did."

Her blue eyes flashed with anger as she ran a flowered hand through her red bangs. She placed her hands then, upon her hips. Sort of "matter of factly."

"I wasn't finished speaking."

He made an advance on her. His brown hues gazing all over the sweet flavor glazed upon her neck.

"Well, I am done with words..." He whispered huskily into her ear.

He gave a kiss to her neck before removing some of the decadent food. She nearly let a sound of pleasure escape her lips as he skimmed by the one special spot on her neck. As he finished kissing and removing the frosting from around her collar bone, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He simply lifted her and the next sound was a bedroom door shutting.


	8. Ransom

** Since someone asked and apparently reads this story/ies of mine.. here's another chapter..**

** He pushed his hair away from the corners of his eyes with one slick movement. **

** Given an impossible deadline with his most valued possesions upon the line. He stole a glance over to the portrait of her. **

** His greatest treasure ever achieved. **

** Her blue eyes just pierced into his heart, as they always could. **

** The smile she wore seemed as if it were an aprooval to his plan. **

** Making his way over to the closet; he grabbed within it first to feel a silky material under his fingertips. **

** In the darkness even then he could tell what the outfit was. Her cornination gown.**

** Smiling at the old memories contained within the cloth. Just then he located the jacket, a long dowdy brown trenchcoat like thing. **

** As he pulled it on and glanced sideways into the mirror. **

** The con man from St. Petersburg was back again.**


End file.
